Broly's Big Adventure
by AlternateAvenger
Summary: The young teenage Broly has used Porunga to revive Fasha. But why? He is the most powerful being in the universe what would he want with her? Does the young saiyan have his own reasons for this or did Paragus make Broly revive her so Paragus can have a lover? Find out. WARNING!: CONTAINS VORE
1. Broly revives Fasha

**New Planet Vageta **

The young teenage Broly has awaken and since Paragus is still asleep, he is in flying off into the space and eventually approaches the new Planet Namek. He gets there and has a talk with the elder of Namek, Moori.

"Were are the Dragonballs!" He demands. All of the nameks look surprised to see a saiyan that was not Vageta or Kakarot.

"You're a saiyan aren't you young one?!" He asks.

"Yes and that is no concern to you. Now where are the dragonballs I hear so much about! ANSWER ME!" Broly screams and power up into a super saiyan.

"Let's teach this little squirt some respect!" two nameks charge at Broly, but Broly swats them away like flies.

The elder looks in fear as the young lad approaches the head village house.

"Stop!" He demands to Broly.

Broly ransacks the house until he finds all 7 of the huge namekian dragonballs scattered in one room. He puts them together and the ground starts shaking. There is a huge light show going on as Broly and the nameks look in amazement.

Then appears the Namek dragon, Porunga.

"Who has summoned me?" Porunga asks.

"It was me dragon. My name is Broly."

"State your three wishes."

Broly states his wishes to the dragon, but since he stated them so fast, the dragon spirrowed out of control and it made his wishes come indirectly. Particularly his first one.

After the dragon disappeared, a young saiyan woman was and the ground waking up. It was Fasha.


	2. Broly the Conqueror

"Where… Where am I?" Fasha asks.

"NAMEK! Explain to me what happened? This is not what I wished for! Who is this?!" Broly asks.

"She's a saiyan just like you." The elder answers.

"A tail? He's not lying." Broly thinks.

"But that does not answer my other question. She is not what I wished for." Broly says.

"Well thinks for reviving me young man." Fasha states.

"When you stated your wishes too fast, Porunga granted you them indirectly. You have the basic things needed for the wish, but you have to still put in work for them to come true."

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Says Broly while flying off in the sky.

"Hey wait little savior." Fasha says as she follows him.

They head off into the space.

"Where is Frieza? That punk killed me!" Fasha screamed as she demanded an answer.

"Freiza's dead. Father told me he was killed by by Ka….Kakarooot!" Broly says as he gets somewhat maniacal.

"Well. I guess Freiza had it coming. Because if Kakarot didn't get him. I would!"

"WOULD YOU STOP SAYING KAKAROT HE IS THE REASON WHY I'M MAD LIKE THIS!"

"Ok geez. No more Kakarot!" Fasha responds.

"FASHA!"

"Sorry."

"Hey Fasha wants this blue planet up here? I've never seen it before." Broly says to Fasha.

"I don't know."

"Ahhh. Looks like something worth conquering don't cha think Fasha?"

"Yea. Might as well. It's not like we saiyans have anything better to do. By the way all this time we've been together. I've never caught your name."

"I'm Broly. I'm a super saiyan."

"Super Saiyan?" Fasha now looks in disbelief.

"Yea. When I was born, father said my power level was 10000." Broly says.

"10000!" Fasha screams.

"That's like 5x stronger than I am now!" She says in her head.

"You see Fasha. I'm not just any normal Super Saiyan. I'm a Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Whooooa! I thought that was only a myth."

"No Fasha. It's no myth and soon you'll find out." Broly says while he shoots ahead of Fasha.

"Hey wait up!" Fasha screams as she catches up.

They finally land on the new blue planet and Fasha uses her scouter to detect power levels.

"Over there Broly!" She points and the two fly over to see where this high level of power was coming from.

Once they approach the location Fasha was talking about, they see a large crowd of aliens of all species. There is nothing but a stadium filled with tentacles, fangs, and scales. The crowd is roaring loud.

"Ladies and gentlemen. This martial arts tournament will be a dusie! Whoever wins this one gets control over the whole planet. Full power! This planet has the perfect resources. We don't need a sun. Unlimited water and gas! This planet can survive anything! Which is why we are not worried about the sudden galactic shift we've experienced in the last few minutes. Once again this is a no rules 40 man battle royal." The announcer says while standing in the ring.

"Hmmm." Broly thinks with a detective look on his face.

The king watches from the front row. He is very elderly and looks to be something from Freiza's relations except he is blue.

Broly steps up into the ring with a smirk on his face.

"Ready. FIGHT!" The announcer says.

Monsters and aliens of all kind start duking it all and Broly turns into a Super Saiyan.

"Wow! This is amazing a Super Saiyan." Fasha says while astonished.

Broly starts walking as if he is walking a dog in the park. A green tentacled fighter tries to hit him, but Broly slaps him all the way into outer space.

A white masked warrior and a purple alien are trading attacks with each other. Neither can get an upper hand as a large 50 foot pink sumo wrestler monster swallows them whole. He then throws ans slams 10 more of the competitors out of the arena.

Broly approaches him and continues to walk and slap anyone in his way, while the giant beast throws others out of the arena.

It is now just between Broly and the beast.

"Looks like it's just between these two now crowd. The giant Growton and this mysterious young man." The announcer says.

"I'm going to swallow you whole little man." Growton says to Broly.

Broly smirks then turns serious as he "UAAAAAAHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The whole planet starts shaking and the ring implodes as Broly transforms into his Legendary Super Saiyan form.

Everyone looks shocked as none of them have witnessed such power.

"You've grown quite a bit in this form, but I'm still going to swallow you whole." Growton says.

"I'm counting on it!" Broly says with a maniacal smirk.

Growton's throat comes up, he shoots his tongue out and it ensares Broly. Broly is pulled back into Growton's throat headfirst, but before he was swallowed down, he powers up a large green blast that blows up Growton's upper body. Purple blood splatters all over the crowd and Broly comes out.

"Oooops. Did I just blow him up?" Broly asks with sarcasm.

Everyone in the stadium looks in shock and fear as they look at their new ruler.

"I am the new ruler of this planet. And to ensure that you all will be my loyal servants..." Broly now powers up his hand and blasts a whole section of people with his finger. Thousands of people are now turned into ashes.

"Oh my God." Fasha says.

"If anyone dares cross me that will be your fate as well. Now once again, I am your ruler, your master, your breath of life. And this is your queen Fasha. Crossing her is like crossing me.

The two swallowed fighters appear out of the other half of Growton.

"You two! Since I rescued you. You will be my house slaves. Whichever house is the the biggest on this planet, it will be mine." Broly says.

"And as for you mister! Fasha go get the crown off that clown and crown it on me. He will be a house slave as well." After Broly said that, Fasha went to go do just that.

Now the crowned conqueror, Broly, is standing strong with a smirk in front of his "loyal servants".

"You two. Hurry and find that house! Fasha and I have some work to do."


	3. 6 years later

Broly is sitting on his throne in his large kingdom house made by the slaves. A pregnant Fasha is sitting on the queen seat. Their 6 year old daughter is grabbing on Broly's left leg.

"Daddy. I wonna go up!" She says as she wants Broly to pick her up.

"Not now Sasha! I'm busy thinking about something." Broly screams at her.

Sasha looks sad but still refuses to give up trying to get Broly's attention.

"Daddy look. Look at me. I'm turning Super Saiyan." Sasha says.

"Sasha I already told you, you can't do that yet." Broly says.

"Not even your mother can do it yet." He adds. Fasha frowns after he said that but she knows that it is true. Broly is the only Super Saiyan they know of right now.

"But daddy…" Sasha grabs on Broly's clothes again.

"SASHA! THAT'S ENOUGH FROM YOU FOR TODAY! GO AWAY!" He dismisses her.

Seeing the cold shoulder that Broly is giving to Sasha, Fasha decides to call her over to her throne.

"Sasha come here sweetie." Fasha says.

Sasha walks over to Fasha. Sasha is only six, but her attractiveness is already developing. Sasha's thighs were thick for her age. They will one day be thicker than her momma's. Her booty is big and she had a hourglass shape. There is no doubt that she will be a very sexy woman later. '

Fasha picks her up and places her on her knee.

"I want to get on daddy's knee." Sasha says while tearing up.

"I know you do sweetie." Fasha says.

Broly gets up and walks out of his room.

"DADDY!" Sasha cries as Broly ignores her.

"Come her Sasha, it'll be ok." Fasha tries to comfort her with hugs.

Broly walks down to the doctor's room in the house.

Downstairs there are his slaves being whipped by Broly's hand-picked slave masters.

"Now there will be no more beaking glasses. I don't care if it was a accident!"

"Yeah!" Another slave master adds.

The whipping continues as Broly walks into the room with the doctor.

"Doctor! How much longer?" He asks.

The purple squid-faced being replies in very sophisticated voice "Well my Lord it's been six months so there's only 3 more left."

"Ok good. How about this thing that father put on my neck?" Broly asks.

"Well my Lord. I still have yet to find a way to remove it sir."

"Well keep working! This needs to being removed before father finds me. Then I won't get to see my son! He is to one day be a Super Saiyan God! It is his destiny! This is VERY important."

"Yes sir my Lord!" He says.

"And Squidin." Broly says.

"Yes. My Lord?"

"If you fail to do so then you know your fate. Right Squidin?" Broly asks.

"Y… Y… Yes… Sir. My lord." Squidin's sophisticated voice suddenly turns very timid as he knows that Broly doesn't make idle threats.

"There is no need to fear him." A familiar voice says.

Broly's eyes widened in angst as it was his father, Paragus. He was hiding in the corner of the room posing as a doctor.

Broly can barely talk.

"Broly, my son." Paragus says.

"Father." Broly says.

"I've been looking for you for 6 years. The Nameks lead me here. Come my son. It's time to go." Paragus says.

"No! Squidin! How could you let this happen! You'll pay for this Ahhhhh!" Broly tries to ki blast the Squidin, but Paragus stops Broly with the technology.

Squidin whimpers as Broly is now under his father's control.

"Time to go Broly."

The two leave in pods Paragus brought.

Squidin now goes in the room and tells Fasha and Sasha what happened.

Fasha gasps.

"NOOOOOOOOO! DAAADDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYY! Let me GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasha screams.

Sasha know starts growing and kicks her way off of her mother's leg.

"Sasha! Were are you going?" She asks.

"Outside!" Sasha replies.

Sasha walks outside and sees 3 very cute kittens There are of alien species as their eyes are bigger and stuff.

"Oww kittens." Sasha says then her head twitches.

The kittens get scared and start running. Sasha goes after them in high pursuit. She manages to catch one of them and pulls his arm off. Her full body twitches and she moans in pleasure.

"Yes. Scream little kitten. Grrrrr." Sasha rips his tail off this time. The cat screams in agony as the others watch helplessly.

"Now look at this little kitten." Sasha says as she violently slams the cat to the ground.

"I'm going to make you watch as I destroy your buddies."

Sasha now chases the other cats down as well.

The kittens try to claw their way out, but there nails couldn't even penetrate Sasha's Saiyan skin. Sasha impales the cats with her bare hands then ki blasts there remains. She then leaves the injured cat there and moans again while she flies away.

"That was pretty boring it's about time I find something more interesting." Sasha says.

Sasha flies off more miles.

**A nearby high school**

There are humanoid high school being standing outside.

There is a clique of a football player, a handsome basketball player, another pretty boy, and a stoner.

"Greg that was some game yesterday. The chicks are going to dig you man."

"Yea I know Brim. I can't possibly get more popular than this." He responds.

"Dude you guys. Imma get sum sum..."

"Yes Stine?" The baller asks.

"Drew. Imma have some good stuff to smoke tonight."

"Stine you always have good stuff smoke. What's new?"

They all laugh.

Sasha flies down and sees the 4-man crowd.

"There!" She says.

She flies down and they all notice her.

"Hey little guy you lost?" Drew asks as he obviously didn't see her fly.

"No." She says as she just stares at them awkwardly with a sadistic smile. The teenagers feel the awkwardness and want her gone.

"Little girl you better get outta here." Mark says.

"Dude... I might be trippin but I think that's Broly's daughter." Stine says.

"No way Stine! Lay off the herbs!" Mark replies.

"I want a kiss from you!" Sasha says as she flies over to Drew. The all look dumbfounded as she flies toward them.

"No! I can't." Drew says.

"Grrrrr." Sasha gets angry at the rejecting.

"Dude if you don't. She's gonna tell Broly." Stine adds.

"Come here pretty boy!" Sasha grabs Drew and kisses him.

"Help me!" Stine screams and struggles with her.

"Dude just throw her off."

"I can't she's too strong!"

They all know that he is not bluffing as she is Broly's daughter. They try to help him, but she simply knocks them away.

Sasha now grabs Mark then Crack! She bends his arm until the bone is showing. He is now screaming in agony as his friends pick him up and walks off with him.

Sasha just stands there smiling and moaning.


End file.
